


Tied in Knots

by pebbles403



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fiction, High School Memories, Possible smut, Romance, plus size
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: Andy has a chance to reconnect with Evelyn after 10 years. Will her new life turn him away, or will he still see the same beauty that he always has?This story is a complete work of fiction. There aren't near enough fics featuring plus sized female leads, so I'm writing one. If you would like to see the story image that I edited for this fic, you can find it on my quotev page here:  https://www.quotev.com/pebbles403/published?sort=updated





	1. Not Happening

Andy didn't even know how he ended up on the webpage. He hadn't been searching for naked or semi-naked girls. He had actually been looking at tattoo pictures trying to get inspiration for his next one. Looking through pictures of tattoos for hours was soothing to Andy, and he had been completely enthralled with the beautiful ink until he came to her picture. Never in a million years did he think that he would see pictures of a girl he went to high school with. Especially since it was Evelyn Rider, preacher's daughter and most straight-laced person at Menomonee Falls High. Or so everyone had thought. He was in a trance as he clicked on the link that led him to more of her pictures. Some were quite risque, but very tasteful, and others were just normal. She was still the plus sized beauty that she had always been, but now she had even more allure than ever. She was covered in colorful tattoos and even had some piercings now. All he could do was look and wonder what had happened. 

Her change wasn't that much of a surprise to Andy. She had always liked a lot of the same things that Andy did. She had never been allowed to do the things that she wanted. Her parents were super strict and barely even let her go to prom. The only reason they had let her was because she had promised to go alone. Andy was able to get a couple of dances with her though.

He was pulled out of his trance when he heard his phone ring. He saw it was his mother.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderful dear. How are things with you?"

"Great! I'm missing home a little though. I was thinking about coming and staying with you for a week or so before we start the second leg of the tour."

"That sounds great honey. I just got a piece of mail for you today too."

"Go ahead and open it for me please mom."

He heard the rustling of an envelope and the tell-tale sound of it being ripped open.

"Andy it's an invitation to your ten year high school reunion."

"Throw it away. I have no reason to go."

"Andrew, you have every reason to go."

"Why so people can marvel at my fame with the band? I'd have to make pointless conversation with people I hate and sign autographs for people who said that I'd never make it."

"Andy. You should go to prove that you're not bitter. Not to mention, you should be proud of how far you've come. At least think about it."

"Okay mom. I'll at least give it some thought."

Once Andy and his mother wrapped up their conversation, he meandered to the lounge area of the bus. The other guys might have something to say that might enlighten him and probably ease his mind. As he plopped down on the sofa, his thoughts drifted back to Evelyn and the pictures that he had seen of her. There's a good chance that she would be at the reunion, and that hope was enough in itself to make Andy want to go. Suddenly he had a hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Hurley! Dude! What's got you so spaced out? You're acting like Joe when he gets high." Patrick said worried.

The 27 year old sighed. "I just got off the phone with my mom and I got an invitation to my ten year high school reunion in the mail."

"So wha's tha pwoblem dude?" Pete said through a mouth full of Pop Tart.

"I just never thought about going. People suck and the assholes at my old high school weren't any different."

"What about that girl that you used to talk about?" Joe asked.

"Evelyn might be there, but what if she's not?"

"Yeah, but what if she is? Every time that you would talk about her, it was like you were madly in love with her." Patrick stated.

"I kinda was. She broke my heart at prom."

"What exactly happened that night Hurley?" Pete queried.

"Dude, we're friends and all, but some stories will never see the light of day."

Pete nodded, while Joe looked at Andy thoughtfully. "So why don't you just go? You may have to deal with a bunch of assclowns, but at least you can say that you went. Not to mention, maybe your dream girl will be there and you can reconnect with her."

"You're right. Thanks guys I appreciate the talk."

Andy quickly left the lounge area and went back to his bunk, pulling out his ratty old laptop again. He took another look at the pictures of Evelyn that he found and called his mom.

Surely this was a good idea.


	2. Reunions Suck

The last two weeks had flown by and suddenly it was the night of the reunion. The only reason Andy was even nervous was because he had gotten confirmation that Evelyn was in fact going to be there. As he sat in his car outside of the gymnasium, his hands sweaty, he could only picture her beautiful smile. He hoped that she would at least talk to him. After prom she didn't say as much to him as before. He still couldn't understand why she had rejected him. She had been downright angry at him when he asked her out. He was hoping to make amends at the very least. Sighing he exited his car and headed into the gymnasium.

The smell of shitty catering hit Andy's nose full force the moment he stepped into the atrium. The first thing he thought was that he was sure there would be no vegan options available. Who cares though right? He was only here for Evelyn. He walked up to the folding table that had been set up and looked at the woman behind it.

"Oh my God Andy? Andy Hurley?"

He inwardly cringed at that voice. It was none other than Missy Hamilton. He should have known that it would be her that greeted everyone.

"Yeah Missy it's me."

"You look great! It's been far too long! How are things with your little band? What was the name? Fall Out Boy?"

"Yep. It's going great. We just wrapped up the first leg of our most recent tour."

"Well isn't that great? Here's your name tag. Everyone else is in the gym. You're the last one here."

"Yeah thanks Missy. See you inside."

He turned and left for the inside of the gymnasium as quickly as he could. God he hated the mouth breathers he had went to school with, and Missy Hamilton was one of the worst. Head cheerleader, most popular girl in school and leader of all the sheep. Most of all, she had been the ringleader of the group that had made Evelyn's years at school a living hell. He fucking hated Missy.

He stepped inside the gym and saw everyone on or near the center of the floor dancing and talking. He scanned the room and soon enough he found her. She was standing by the wall next to the drink table with a red plastic cup in her hand. He walked toward her with a purpose, bypassing people trying to stop him for whatever reason.

"Evie?" He said with hesitance.

She looked up from her cup and their eyes locked. "Andy? Wow you look fantastic!" She said smiling.

He walked the rest of the way up to her and hugged her tightly. "So do you! Well I mean you've always looked great! How have you been?"

"I've been good. How's life as a big rock star?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's good. We just wrapped up the first leg of the tour."

"I always knew you'd be successful AJ."

"From what I gather, you're pretty successful yourself Evie. How long have you been modeling?"

"About five years now. How did you find that out?"

"I was scrolling through some pictures online trying to find some inspiration for a new tat and I stumbled across them."

She blushed. "Which ones did you see?"

He paled a bit. "Uh mostly regular pictures. Some of them were a bit uh...revealing, but tasteful!"

She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I can't believe that you saw some of those! I'm so fucking embarrassed!"

"Why on Earth would you be embarrassed? You looked absolutely stunning in everyone I saw."

"Then you didn't see the erotic ones then." She said smirking.

"What do you mean erotic ones?" He asked confused.

"Nevermind." She said turning red.

"You're so adorable when you blush."

"At least someone thinks so."

"I've always thought so. I did ask you out once if you remember."

"Yeah, speaking of that, I wanted to apologize for what happened all those years back."

"Evie, it was ten years ago. The thing that has had me baffled though is why you got mad at me. All I wanted was to take you on a proper date."

"AJ. I-I just assumed that you were playing a joke on me."

Andy moved closer and put his hand on her cheek. "Evie. I would never. I genuinely wanted to go out with you."

She blushed and leaned into his touch. "I was an over reactive teenage girl who was taunted and teased for yea-"

She was cut off by someone tapping on the mic that had been set up on stage. They both turned and looked toward the noise.

"Okay everyone quiet down! It's time for the slideshow!" Missy said in her nasally voice.

Both Andy and Evelyn rolled their eyes and groaned. The slideshow started and they stood together making small remarks to each other as it rolled on. Neither of them were truly interested in the memories that everyone else seemed to be enjoying. Suddenly there it was, the picture that both of them hadn't thought about in years. Prom night. Evelyn had been wrapped in Andy's arms, looking into his eyes. It was taken right after he had kissed her, and just before she had gotten mad at him. She blushed. Andy looked at her and smiled. That was one of the best memories of his life.

"Hey Evie, do you want to get out of here? I'm hungry and I know there's no vegan food here to eat."

She looked at him and smiled. "I'd love to. This is not my ideal place to be."

He took her hand and led her outside to his car, opening the passenger door for her, then climbing inside himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. I hope that this is enjoyable. I know it's slow, but it will get better. I'm still working on my other stories, but I just have too many ideas running wild in my head. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Catching Up

They rode in semi-silence out of the parking lot and down the street. Evelyn turned to Andy. "So why did you come back for the reunion? I mean, I know you probably had better things to do tonight. Not to mention, your time in high school wasn't much better than mine."

"Honestly I only agreed to go because I had hoped that you would be there."

"That's the same reason I came. I wanted to make amends with you. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You had never been anything but nice to me, and I over-reacted. I'm truly sorry about how I treated you after prom."

He reached over and took her hand in his. "Evie, it's okay. I'm not mad about it anymore."

"I had hoped. That means that you were mad though, so the apology was warranted. I really needed to get this off of my chest. I should have trusted that you weren't just making a joke out of me."

"Honestly Evie, it's totally okay. Can I ask you a question though?"

"You just did." She said giggling.

"Smart ass. When did you start getting all the bad-ass ink?"

"About six years ago. I had finally had enough of my father's close-minded rules, so I moved out, got a new wardrobe, started getting all the tattoos and piercings that I had wanted, and became the truest form of myself that I could be. I even started the record collection that I was never allowed to have. Then one day, I saw an ad in the paper for a plus size model and the rest you could say is history."

He pulled the car into a space and turned the engine off. "So you decided to be your own person. That's great. I remember how controlling your parents were."

"You can say that again. Everything finally got so confining that I had to get away. Dad is still holding on to the belief that I'm possessed by the devil. I mean look at me. Tattoos, piercings, I listen to the devil's music, and don't even get me started on my job. I'm a complete disgrace to my family. Honestly though, I couldn't care less." She chuckled.

"I don't think there's a single thing wrong with you. I never have."

She grinned as she exited the vehicle. Andy came around and held his arm out and she took it. "So AJ, why was it so important for you to see me?"

"I missed you Evie. I've told the guys all about you. They honestly were the ones who helped convince me to come tonight."

They walked into the restaurant and were led to a table. Orders placed, they continued their conversation.

"So how long are you in town for?" She said taking a sip of her lemon water.

"We only have two weeks before we head out on the second leg of the tour. Our first show is in Milwaukee though if you might like to go?" He said the last part hopefully.

"Maybe I would. It'd almost be like those two times that I snuck out and went with you to those hardcore shows."

Andy chuckled. "I remember those times. We had fun. Even when we were protesting bullshit at school."

"Like that time we refused to go to anatomy class because he wanted us to dissect cats?"

He flinched. "Oh god I remember that. Well worth the failing grade."

"I agree. He wouldn't even give us an alternate assignment. Dad was so mad at me for that. It was the reason that they didn't want me to hang out with you. You corrupted their daughter." She said laughing.

Their food finally arrived and they ate happily, talking and continuing to catch up. They stayed at their table talking for over an hour after they finished their meal. When they were finally back in Andy's car, they had become quiet. 

When he pulled up to Evelyn's apartment, he stopped her from getting out of the car. "Evie, do you think that maybe I could have your number so I could call you? Like maybe we could go out to a movie or for coffee?"

She smiled and nodded, taking his phone from his center console and programming her number into it. "I had a great time tonight Andy. I'm really glad that you decided to come to the reunion."

"Me too Evie. I'm happy that I got to see you again."

She leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek, leaving a deep red lip print on it, then quickly exited the car and went inside her building. 

Andy watched her as she disappeared into the building and thought to himself how tonight had totally been worth it. He pulled his car away from the curb and headed home smiling and humming to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was slow, but I had to get some of Evie's past out in the open. Thanks for reading!


	4. Did That Just Happen?

Evelyn closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it sighing heavily. Her cat greeted her and bumped his head against her calf.

"I'm in such a bind Monkey." She said as she stroked his fur.

"Why are you in a bind?"

Evelyn's head shot up. "Jesus Christ Nora! You scared the shit out of me!"

Her little sister snickered. "Sorry Eve. I just got back into town. I sent you a text."

"Yeah, well, I haven't checked my phone. Been at my reunion, then Andy took me to dinner."

"The same Andy that you pushed away for asking you out at prom?"

"The one and only. He actually showed up tonight. We had fun, well at least after we ditched the reunion."

"Ooooooooh." Nora toned wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not like that you dirty bitch. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"My mind lives in the gutter." Nora deadpanned.

"I know and I blame myself for that." Evelyn said shaking her head.

The girls moved farther into the apartment and sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"So what exactly happened at the reunion from hell?"

"Andy found me standing by the wall next to the drink and started talking to me. We chatted for a bit, then I apologized for the way I acted at prom. Then he asked me if I wanted to go eat, so we went to that little hole-in-the-wall vegan place downtown. We talked and ate, then he drove me home."

"Did he ask about your tattoos or anything?"

"Yes he did. Apparently he saw a few of my modeling shots online." Evelyn said blushing.

"Which ones did he see?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think he saw the erotic ones. He seemed confused when I brought them up."

"You know he's going to look them up when he gets home. Possibly even masturbate to them."

"I swear all you think about is sex. He wouldn't do that. Especially not to me."

"Girl he is still totally in love with you!" Nora exclaimed.

"How would you know?"

"Because he was madly in love with you in high school. I may have only been a freshman at the time, but I totally saw it! You two have some crazy chemistry together."

"Whatever. You're delusional."

"Am I? You looked too happy coming in here for only having been to dinner with your dream man. What else happened?"

"I uh, gave him my number. He asked if we could hang out some time."

"SEE!! What did I tell you?!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Especially since he hasn't used the number yet."

"It's only been 20 minutes since you got home."

"Some days I hate you. You know that right?"

"Yes. It's allowed. I am your little sister after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short short chapter here. The next one will be just as short I think. Thank you for reading. I'm hoping this will pick up a bit, but I'm having a bit of a hard time writing Andy. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter of my newest story. I wanted to write an Andy Hurley story for a while now, so I mixed that need with the need for there to be more plus size female love interests. Let me know what you think in the comments or give me a kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
